(i) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel lamella type, single phase liquid crystal composition and more particularly to such composition of homogeneous gel, which can be converted into an oily sol of excellent spreadability when water contained therein is evaporated, and is useful as a substrate of cosmetic compositions or drugs for external application which are expected to be readily washed off with water.
(ii) Description of the Prior Art
Cleansing cosmetics and massage cosmetics are widely used in order to remove the skin dirt or make-up cosmetics, or to supply oil to the skin before it is massaged. They are applied to the skin, extended thereon, and finally removed from the skin.
Conventional materials which are commercially available to meet the above purposes are cosmetic compositions containing an oil substance or a water-in-oil type or oil-in-water type emulsion as a substrate. Recently, it has also been reported that a gel of oil-in-surfactant emulsion is applicable as a substrate of cleansing cosmetic compositions (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 46123/1984).
The use of an oil substance or a water-in-oil emulsion in such compositions is accompanied by a disadvantage in that the applied cleansing or massage cosmetics is hardly removed completely because the continuous phase of the cosmetic compositions consists of oil. Ordinary practice, therefore, is to wipe off the waste cosmetics by tissue paper or the like, then completely wash them out with a facial cleanser or the like. However, the use of tissue paper is not favorable in view that it will also remove the horny cells in the skin, and that the oil transferred to the tissue paper gives sticky feel to fingers. In turn, when an oil-in-water emulsion is used, the waste cosmetics can be washed out without tissue paper but only at an insufficient degree. Especially, the gelled emulsion of oil-in-surfactant type disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 46123/1984 has such disadvantages that it gives sticky feel upon use, and that the storage stability is not good because it is a two phase composition, although it has an excellent emulsion dispersibility and can be readily washed out with water.
Under the above circumstances it is still demanded development of a substrate for preparing cleansing compositions, massage creams, drugs for external application or the like which can be readily and completely removed with water without use of tissue paper, will not give sticky feel on use and will have good storage stability.